The annual incidence of brain tumor is 5 to 15.8 per 100,000 people, which is lower than other cancers. However, due to the population aging, development of cancer diagnosis, and an increase in health benefits, the rate of brain cancer is still gradually increasing. Among the brain tumors, incurable malignant brain tumors easily recur to have a low survival rate even though various treatments such as surgery, chemotherapy, radiation therapy, etc., are performed. Among the malignant brain tumors, a glioblastoma consumes a large amount of time and cost in the initial treatment with standard therapy concurrently performing surgery, radiation therapy and chemotherapy; however, an average life span is merely 15 months due to recurrence. Accordingly, development into novel therapy to compensate for the radiation standard therapy has been urgently demanded. However, a new drug treatment of which effects have not been proven yet, increases economic burden of patients due to high costs.
In order to overcome the above-described limitations of the general methods used in cancer therapy, various treatments have been researched. Among them, cancer immunotherapy having cancer-specific treatment effects and no side effects, has recently received attention. Immunotherapy using dendritic cells or natural killer cells among cancer immunotherapy requires a large amount of time and costs to reach a practical step. However, a peptide vaccine may be simply produced at a low cost, may have low toxicity, and may be produced by combining various tumor antigens even though the peptide vaccine has a slightly deteriorated efficiency as compared to the immunotherapy using dendritic cells or natural killer cells. One example of producing a multi-peptide by using tumor antigens variously expressed in the malignant brain tumor, and performing clinical trials for the produced multi-peptide, is also known (Dutoit et al., 2012).